


You are Strangers

by ThornVineLily



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ah what the heck this is just a very depressing fic in general, Angst, BGM: You are Strangers---Vladmir Sterzer, Blood, Blood and Gore, But still please don't let Google translate kill my baby, Damn LOFTER, Delusions, Don't Try This At Home, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Heavy Drinking, How Do I Tag, I took literal 8 whole hours to write this shit, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Repressed Memories, Well everybody should be there if you squint, and now I feel sorry for you guys who can't read Chinese, be, bodies, i love this, what the heck was I thinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: 我不会总结的散伙吧





	You are Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：You are Strangers -- Vladimir Sterzer
> 
> (没错你猜对了莉莉就是听着这个写的）
> 
> （我不会贴音乐链接诸位自己搜去吧【哇好找死】）
> 
> 然后循环这个音乐家的所有歌写完的！致郁向钢琴曲，全都是，心情不好的话慎！但是超好听的推荐！
> 
>  
> 
> 那么没错你又猜对了这是一篇致郁向的BE。
> 
>  
> 
> -BE
> 
> -意识流
> 
> -ooc莉莉的锅，写这么丧的东西莉莉有罪请来打我吧
> 
> -混乱，现实交缠幻想
> 
> -原著背景
> 
> -这不是演习，前方高能，有严重令人不适部分，看到警告时非战斗人员请自行撤离，产致郁的莉莉文风会变异
> 
> -小刀子凌迟情节凌迟你的心灵
> 
> -复读机本性尽显
> 
> -我有罪。
> 
> -暴露特长/爱好——血腥、死亡、精神失常个体
> 
> -这玩意不仅丧还死长
> 
> -爱到深处自然黑，告诉你一种杀死静哥的方式
> 
> -吓走的人够多了吗
> 
> -你还没走？
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -还没有吗？
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -好吧
> 
>  
> 
> 那么您请。以防意外纸巾请备好。

钢琴乐流畅，小酒杯里的橙柚甜酒是他喜欢的，杯底有点沉絮盘旋着，在厨房惨白的灯光下肆意表演。

这么说有歧义的吧？”他“不是自己。”他“是个傻子，是个单纯的人，是个有惊人直觉的人，是自己的敌人，是总是打乱自己计划的人——

“是个好人。”

一直都在喃喃自语的临也只听到了自己的声音说出这一句话。

他喝醉了。他的酒量不好。静雄说的，体型瘦的人，体重轻的人，不常喝酒的人，在酒吧里都是常见的一杯倒。

静雄的金发在他模糊的视线中格外显眼，除此之外就是其十分努力的憋笑的表情。

“你喝醉了。”废话。

“你笑……什么？”

“好了好了咱不喝了。”静雄试图从临也手中拿走小酒杯，却让临也一把抓住手，来回抚摸起来。

“你手好多茧子哦……”

酒杯上全是指印儿，红的。

“我……能干完这瓶。我告诉你，我喝得完。”

临也口齿不清地说。但他也只是一口倒下小杯子里的甜酒，很甜，甜得他想吐，一路流下喉咙，一路烧着。

一对跌跌撞撞的脚步声出了厨房，留下开着的灯和两把空椅子。

 

 

波江没来。

临也告诉她别来的。也没有什么大事，这不算什么事，她不需要来。嗯，她来了也没什么大不了的。

满桌的报纸，寻人启事，看得他头疼。他又想喝酒了，倒酒之前得先洗手，他的手上全是红色。

临也带着一双白皙无垢的手上楼，又带着一双白皙无垢的手下楼。

饭前饭后要洗手的这个习惯真的好烦人，又是一个静雄洗脑给他的习惯，直接抓着他的手放到水龙头底下搓洗，跟家长给孩子洗手一样。

【我也是心智正常身体健全的成年男性好吗？！洗手这种事情我总可以自己做吧？】

【放屁，我一走你就冲吧冲吧了事了，我还不知道你。】

静雄给他洗的手总是比他自己洗的干净，临也感叹道。他最近洗手永远都洗不干净。

洗完总是还有味道。

 

 

黑色的影子缓缓从赛尔提的脖颈里盘旋而上，除去颜色的话跟每天在他酒杯里盘旋的甜酒沉絮一模一样。

{有进展吗？}

没有。

那个人找不到了。

就算没有头，临也也能感觉到赛尔提在仔细观察着他的面部表情和身体的每一个小动作。她怀疑他没有在说真话，看出来什么了呢？是因为他身上的臭味吗？无头妖精有嗅觉吗？是小静一直都为之火冒三丈的臭味吗？最近他自己都能闻到那个味道了。

妖精在临也眼前挥舞着PDF，他才猛然醒过神来。

{……总之请你尽力吧，要是你找不到的话可谁都找不到他了，新罗最近看起来简直丢了魂。}

{拜托了。}

他有说什么吗？临也茫然地盯着远去的摩托。最近总是会发现自己无意识地自语，没有说出什么重要的事情吧。

他耸耸肩，一蹦一跳地走向俄罗斯寿司的方向。

“又要吃寿司吗？很贵啊……你也考虑下我的经济情况吧。”静雄在他身边嘟囔着说。

“你担心什么，反正是我买单。”

“……老是你买单我心理不平衡。”

临也带着狡黠的笑转身，抬头看向对方微蹙的眉头和微红的脸颊。

“那……”

他欠过身去，把自己的手指跟静雄的交缠在一起，踮起脚在他耳边用气音呢喃：

“今晚就不睡了，好不好？这样就扯平啦。”

金发男人的脸完全红了，笨拙的掩饰害羞的方式是把嗤笑着的临也拽进怀里深深吻上去。

一盒金枪鱼寿司拎在手里感觉那么沉重，形单影只的黑发男人走在街上想。脚步跟寿司和心上的重量一样沉重。

 

 

 

昏黑的小巷，手腕被按到墙上的力度大到有放射状的裂痕啪咔咔地打开。

临也冲他嘲讽地嗤笑着。

【这么急的吗？小静最近是没有打飞机发泄？】

【你他妈闭嘴！】

唇齿的交缠粗暴毫无温存，谁的干裂的嘴唇在这个过程中又扯开了，给吻添上了铁腥的滋味。

黑暗中的手伸到彼此身上，动作不耐而默契，熟练，呼吸沉重，声音自喉结里发出，消失在夜色里。

【野兽。】

【谁是野兽！你比我还毛糙！】

扩张只是为了按上他的敏感点从而让他的声音一路飙上高亢的颤音，是用来羞辱他的方法之一，没有实际的防护用途。

至少这是临也告诉自己的。

狭窄的远离主街道的巷子里，临也干涩的高到破了音的呻吟无比刺耳。

拔出和撞入的动作每一次都是带着血完成的，里面伤成什么样子已经不用想象，只有这样才能越来越顺利地活动。

真有趣，越痛苦才能越舒服。

 

 

 

 

“你丫脑子是有毛病吧？”

穿着超短裙式情趣内衣的临也辣眼睛的画面似乎就算是扶额捂眼也不能从金发男人的脑海中散去。

临也笑了，笑得贼开心，在静雄的胯部扭了扭臀，短裙的褶皱在他腿上摊开。

“你脑子绝逼是有毛病。”

静雄下定结论，放弃了思考，从床头柜上拿起润滑剂。

瓶盖啪咔打开，一只手完成了挤润滑剂放瓶子等一系列动作，期间另一只手没闲着，一直在揉弄临也紧致的臀肉。嘴也没闲着，柔和地缓慢地跳着舞，舌尖品尝着对方的味道。

甜腻，音乐一样高低有致的交错的呻吟在屋里回响，色气极了。

缠绵的快感简直要把临也送上云端。

 

 

 

 

“天气预报明天要下雪。”翻看着天气预报的临也宣布。

静雄的动作瞬间僵住了。

“下多少？”

“30厘米左右，到膝盖。”

杯子在临也的大笑声中报废了。

“靠！”

“铲雪对小静来说又不是什么难事啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

“谁都这么说！然后我小区楼下的雪，你家楼下的雪，公司楼下的雪都是老子铲！我是什么，免费劳力吗！？”

临也还是停不住笑声，离开电脑桌，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“铲完雪晚上让你爽够，就当是对你辛苦铲雪的感谢啦~”

“那还比较可以接受……”静雄的嘴已经贴上来了。

 

 

 

 

雪花只有在显微镜下才能看出那精美的图案，凡人的肉眼看来那都是一坨坨白玩意儿。

窗外雪下个不停，势要把临也所在的整栋公寓楼都埋起来。

报纸上全是水渍，啤酒瓶子侧躺着，压在上面。

临也悠闲地抓着另一瓶啤酒，脚翘起来也搁在桌子上，就枕着那数个瓶子中之一。

他提溜着着瓶子起身，捞起被闲置已久的手机打开随意翻看。未接来电一个连着一个，四木的，新罗的，波江的，短信一条接着一条，他甚至看到了来自妹妹的信息。

{你的门为什么是锁着的？}

波江留下的语音信息里除了不屑还有隐藏的不安。

不屑的声音同样从他的声带里发出，他把手机往桌子上一拍，去厨房拿更多的酒。

我酒量变大了哦。

临也想告诉静雄。

他的酒量没有变大，他只是喝得越来越多了。

冰箱上的日历显示着今天的日期。

两周了。

什么啊。

冷藏里飘出来的寒气让他打了个哆嗦。

“小静——”临也拉长声音叫道。

“你又干啥——”静雄的声音喊回来。

“我冷了。”

手臂环上他的腰，温暖的胸膛贴到他的背后。

“还冷吗？”

“嗯……还有点。”

“冷就多穿衣服，大冬天的拉开冰箱吹冷风吗，死跳蚤。”

临也向上够到静雄的脸颊，把他的头轻轻按下来跟自己对视。

“大冬天的，那就该做点运动才暖和。”

静雄笑得无可奈何，俯下身贴上他的唇。

临也面无表情地又多看了几秒日历，然后把酒瓶狠狠地朝上面砸去。

他没有理会一地的碎片，上楼去洗手了。

完全可以过会再清理，屋里已经够臭的了，不差这点。

盘旋的苍蝇表示同意他的想法。

 

 

 

 

 

 

【你到底想证明什么？你在躲什么？啊？！！】

【我想干什么跟小静无关吧？】

寒风彻骨，两人的呼吸在空气中清晰可见。

一个冻住了的皱着的眉头和散发着高温的橡木色眼睛，一个尖酸辛辣的微笑和冰冷的铁锈色眼睛。

【我总不会每次想做的时候都只来找你吧？东京是个大城市啊，有很多比你温柔的人。】

【你——！！】

【所以你要怎样？杀了我吗？那就来呀，小静，向我证明吧，证明你是个怪物。】

【不，一直在努力证明什么的是你吧。】

静雄突然就冷静了下来，放开了束缚他的双手，临也却仍然站在当地，眯起眼瞪视着他。

【我没有。小静的占有欲已经强到开始妄想我爱你了吗？】

【你在证明你没有什么特别的感情，不停的来找我做爱，完事之后躲我一天两天，期间教唆别人来找我事，然后再回来当面挑衅我，重复重复这样的流程，你以为我注意不到吗。】

闭嘴。

【逢人就说你最讨厌我的，谁都没有说服啊你知道吗，新罗都看出来猫腻了。】

闭嘴。你赶紧，闭嘴。

【反正你要是理不清楚自己在想什么，想清楚再来找我什么的也行。】静雄跺了跺脚，哈出一口白气，扑在临也的脸上暖暖的湿湿的。

【还有，最近还要降温，你多穿点。】

金发的背影点了根烟，挥了挥手，就这么放过他了，让他一个人钉在那里，好像寒气终于冻住他了一样。

一定要杀了你。我一定会杀了你的，我能做到，你等着。

【……小静。】

脱口而出的声音很奇怪，像是那些簇成一团向上升去的雾水说的话。

【改天出去吃饭吗？】

艰难地燃着的烟转过来对着他，轻盈盘旋的雾跟从自己嘴里涌出来的笨重的水汽截然不同。

【可以啊，吃什么？】

【……烧烤。过几天，等雪化了着。】

【行。你挑地方，到时候给我发短信。】

那个若有若无的微笑对他而言看起来太痛苦，是在扼着他的气管，让他无法呼吸。

 

临也在床里惊醒，满身冷汗，手掐在自己的喉咙上。

空气粘稠而闷重，就算把手从已经发红的喉咙上拿开也难以吸入，已经变质了。

跟他一样，跟这所公寓里所有的东西一样，都变质了。

他摇摇晃晃地坐起来，扶住突突作痛的头，跨过地板上零落的五花八门的酒瓶，拖着脚去卫生间洗手。

 

 

 

【我告诉你！】

临也举着一瓶啤酒，大声说。

静雄用一只手给通红的脸扇着风，另一只手拿着串。

【天哪……我简直够了，这么辣的东西是要杀了我。】

【偶尔吃点布丁以外的东西死不了你，小静。】

【嗯嗯。你要告诉我什么？】

【哦对！我告诉……你，小静，我会杀了你的！】

【期待至极。】静雄淡淡地说，又撸了一串肉下来。

小桌上长长的铁钎被苍白的手收集起来，到前台结账。

看见他把铁钎拿回来装进袋子，静雄皱了皱眉。

【那些拿回去干什么？】

【这些铁钎……很容易就折弯的！拿着这些可以弄出来各种各样的形状，小静还可以帮我编个铁篮子吧？】

【幼稚。】

他咬着牙微笑着，与那对涂着一层笑意的在火光中变成金色的眼睛勉强对视着，坚定着内心的恨意。

 

那天晚上他们几乎是一路高歌着回的临也家，两个醉醺醺的酒鬼撸完串之后半夜回家。

 

 

“怎么了吗？”

静雄为难地看着他的眼睛。

“怎么了，临也？不要哭啊。”

他停不下来。

对不起，对不起，对不起，我错了，我在撒谎，我在骗你，我在骗我。

手上的污渍洗不掉，洗不掉啊为什么为什么？

眼睛里流出的盐水融入了水龙头吐出的强力的水流中，加入了清理脏污的任务。

但那都是无用功。

“我做错了什么吗，临也？对不起。”

对不起。

他把仍然无法洗净的还带着水滴的手按在镜子上，面向洗手池里放声哭起来。

“我爱你，临也，不要哭了吧？”

 

 

 

【你看……就这样。】

实际上并没有想象中的那么好折，临也用很大的力气也刚折成九十度，在回家的一路上失去了原有温度的金属比在火上烤着的时候更是坚硬许多，十分不配合。

静雄呵呵，伸出手来。

【你的表演结束了给我吧。】

那根不配合的铁钎在静雄手里就成了皮条，递回到临也手里的时候已经变身为一个心形的环。

恶心至极。

压下心底狂涌起的酸涩，临也扔下那个心，从一把铁钎里抽出来一根新的，装出一副气鼓鼓的样子朝静雄挥舞着细长的金属。

【力气大了不起哦？！来打架啊？！】

 

 

放下这双满是血迹的手，抬起这张满是泪痕的脸，离开洗手间向那个房间走去，带上钥匙，带上酒瓶，带上小刀，带上自己，自己什么都没带。

头发是凌乱的，皮肤是肮脏的，口腔是腐臭的，身上的一切都是腐臭的，呼吸的空气是腐臭的，两周来除了手什么都没有清洗，连那张永远留不下岁月痕迹的21岁一样的脸上也有了胡茬。

 

 

心里有期待着他会一拳打过来吗？

静雄却只是摘下墨镜，学他的样抓起一根铁钎挥去，跟他的在空中交叉，两个成年人拿着烧烤用的铁钎玩着击剑的游戏。

 

 

苍蝇嗡鸣的声音是嘲讽，终于可以理解他为什么要把自己比作昆虫了，真的很烦人。

不是跳蚤，是苍蝇，靠腐烂的东西而生的苍蝇。

 

 

闪躲，格挡，穿过。

 

 

颤抖的手落在门把手上，钥匙呢？钥匙在哪里？

钥匙丢了，没有了，跟他一样没有了。

你又在骗谁，从来都没有钥匙。

 

 

 

\------低级预警请根据心理接受能力自行选择退场-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

颤抖的脑袋一点点低下去，不像他想象的那样，看不见眼神里有着什么样的情感，最后也没有看他。

没有很多血流出来，顺着钎子流下的液体也只是在白色的酒保服衬衫上染出一个红点，两个，但是当血液碰到他的手那一瞬间，就一下无限扩展，染红了整只手。

因为脑损伤的缘故，过于强大的富有生命力的身体只是诡异地抽搐着。

钢钎掉到地上，刚锒锒响个不停。

脑中有什么东西崩坏了。

 

 

门打开了，首先来迎接的是整整一群苍蝇，烟一样盘旋着越过他出了门，去探索公寓各处了。

金发还是熠熠生辉，也就此而已了。

 

 

 

\------中级预警请根据心理接受能力自行选择退场！------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

胳膊是自己掌控着的提线木偶，两根钢钎，准确地深深地陷入目标，直到捅到无法深入，顶得头颅向后仰去。

他的准头从来没有差过分毫。

最后所有的铁钎都染上了血，就算大多数完全无法刺的比一两厘米更深。

啊，除了地上的那个心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------ **高级预警我觉得你要不是爱到深处自然黑的同类的话最好都退场！！！** \------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

再也再也无法躲避下去了。

临也踉跄上前，抱住了他，泪和哭声不停地落在高度腐化的尸体上，尸体的头向后仰去，浑浊凹陷的眼球带着两根深至后颅的铁钎无神地看向天花板，从一耳穿过另一耳出来的铁钎布满了红色的血痂和红色的锈。

 

他哭着，停不下来，没有人安慰他，没有人抱住他，没有人会告诉他我爱你。

他什么都没能证明，他证明了自己错了，他讨厌处于错的那一方。

现在什么都没有了。

我错了，是我错了你没有错对不起对不起对不起对不……

我爱你

我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你

尸体被刺穿的两边耳膜听不见他说了什么。

临也自己的耳朵也听不见自己说了什么。

那个染了血而锈在地上的心听到了吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------你们可以回来一会了------

 

 

 

 

 

波江终于不安到找新罗的时候已经过了一个月。

赛尔提当夜就拆了临也家的门。

几乎不需要再做出任何猜测，整个楼层都已经能闻到尸臭。

是谁的，暂时不能下定论，新罗说。

谁都心知肚明。

光是站在门前腐臭就让一众人都捂住了鼻子。

讨论的结果是波江和新罗进去，新罗坚持赛尔提殿后，一个月来担忧到心理脆弱的密医还在担忧赛尔提会被吓得晕过去或者开始歇斯底里。

门田就提出在前当防御主力。

提防的是什么呢，他们知道吗？

还能看见临也出门的一周，他看起来就魂不守舍，空洞的表情取代了招牌微笑，毛骨悚然的一副鬼样。

他们不知道，但是他们在提防一个疯子。

 

 

 

 

\------ **高级预警我觉得你要不是爱到深处自然黑的同类的话最好都退场！！！** \------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

没有什么要提防的。

两具尸体不是需要提防的东西。

不用提留在楼下痛心疾首的赛尔提，连新罗甚至门田都要晕过去，波江发出短短的一声尖叫，捂着嘴转身扶着门框吐了。

走廊的最尽头一个房间里躺着两具尸体，高度腐化，金发的那具有三四根铁钎穿过一边耳孔，另一边只出来两根；眼内各插入一根铁钎，深到只剩一半在里面；除此之外，口中鼻中都插了铁钎，身上也零零散散插得像只薅过的刺猬，还有不少沾着血的掉在地上。黑发的那具心脏部分插了一根对穿的钎子，顺带穿着两只手，倒在另一具尸体上。

连闭眼深呼吸的权利都被腐臭剥夺了，新罗只能咽下喉咙里泛起的胃酸，移开视线。

那个心形的框就锈在尸体旁边，讽刺极了。

看着它的众人默默无言，连悄悄溜上来的狩伬都说不出什么。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----这是结尾了所以觉得心理接受能力好的可以回来看一下------

 

 

 

 

 

腐烂到认不出脸的尸体对他们来说完全可以说是两个陌生人。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 就酱的。
> 
> 嗯。
> 
> 来打我吧。
> 
> 不停洗手而洗不掉血迹鸣谢《麦克白》里的麦克白夫人，为协助麦克白登上皇位而亲手杀掉当时的国王，丈夫上战场之后夜不能寐，梦游起床不停洗手，却洗不掉手上的血迹，精神失常，最后自杀。
> 
> 静雄桑的死法鸣谢最近看的不知名的超烂电影，里面猎杀史前巨鲨用的方法是从眼睛捅入一根类似金属长矛的武器，直接入脑……
> 
> 我：哎哟不错哦
> 
> 类比之下想到耳朵和耳膜实际上是相当脆弱的部分，猎杀动物的时候从耳朵射入子弹对穿的话秒死，类同人也可以，我相信静哥的眼球和耳膜还是普通强度的（你快闭嘴吧）
> 
> 尸体的腐烂过程鸣谢度娘，莉莉不是文化人。
> 
> 具体的细节和操作方式请不要追问也不要模仿【被拖走】
> 
> 但是关于情节请尽情问！使劲问！放开问！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 莉莉发誓会沙雕回来的你们还爱我好吗
> 
> 绝对会的真的会的
> 
> 请在评论区尽情鞭笞我吧 蓝手红心看着给吧\划\。我有罪。
> 
> 但是我要是说句实诚话我写这个连写八小时写得可爽了【你滚】


End file.
